


One Warm Spark

by ScullyGolightly



Series: College AU [3]
Category: Californication (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dana Scully, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, MSR, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Summary: Smut ensues over Thanksgiving break





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a quote in Moby Dick written by Herman Melville. 
> 
> All the characters engaging in sexual activity are of consenting age.

“It was cool of Will to let us borrow his car,” Clarice said from the passenger seat of the Daihatsu Charade.

 

“You extended my invitation to him, right?” asked Dana.

 

Fox glanced at her in the rearview mirror. “Yeah, he’s going fly-fishing or something.”

 

Dana nodded. “This car is pretty peppy. How come you get to drive it? Because you’re the big, macho man?” she goaded.

 

“I wasn’t sure your little feet could reach the pedals,” he retorted.

 

“Oh dude, I’m gonna kick your ass at the next stop,” Dana said with a smile on her face. 

 

“So, how Catholic is your Irish-Catholic family, Scully?”

 

“The stereotype applies,” she said. “I told them I’m bringing my friend and her boyfriend, and the first thing my mom said was that you two would have to sleep in separate rooms.”

 

Mulder chuckled. As a strict atheist and one part of a polyamorous relationship, he was interested in how this holiday would go—interested in a good way. It had been almost a year since they had had their first threesome. Dana Scully still fascinated him every day. “I’ll always keep you guessing,” she had told him once. And she was right. He was excited to meet her family, to see the environment in which she grew up to become the woman she was now.

 

From what he gathered, Dana had had a pretty traditional childhood, apart from moving around from base to base when she was younger—two loving parents, siblings that were still on this planet, big family get-togethers. He was severely lacking in this area. His own family had been torn apart by the mysterious disappearance of his sister when he was twelve. When he called to tell his parents he wouldn’t be coming home for Thanksgiving this year, they could barely disguise their indifference; his father was already two sheets to the wind.

 

Clarice had a rough childhood, too. He knew she was looking forward to this like he was; home-cooked meals, the parade on the television, touch football games in the yard. It sounded all very idyllic from the way Dana had described it, but that could have been their skewed view of things coming from damaged home lives. The Scullys probably had their fair share of problems, but he was fairly certain they weren’t as fucked up as his family.

 

“So, no fucking in your childhood bed?” he joked. 

 

“Not for you,” teased Dana. “Starling and I sure as fuck will be.”

 

Fox reached behind his seat and grabbed her by the calf, trying to tickle behind her knee. She squealed and squirmed and swatted at him, Clarice looking on, laughing.

 

***

 

They arrived shortly before dinner. Fox and Clarice were able to meet all of Dana’s family besides her older brother who would be coming in the next day. Dana was relieved that they made her friends feel welcome, even her father was less gruff than usual. She knew it was the right choice to tell them that Fox and Clarice were dating, that way the pressure would be off her, and off Fox, too—her father never took too kindly to the boys she and her sister brought home. 

 

“Clarice, we saw your name in the paper for that Buffalo Bill case,” Mr. Scully said as everyone passed serving dishes of food around the table. 

 

“Yes, sir,” she responded with an odd combination of shyness and confidence. 

 

“Quite something, eh?” he said, and Clarice nodded. 

 

“Is that Lecter guy really a cannibal?” asked Dana’s little brother, Charlie. His eyes were wide with morbid fascination. Clarice nodded again. “Sick!” Charlie exclaimed, a big grin on his face. 

 

“That’s enough of that,” Mrs. Scully warned, giving Charlie a stern look and then giving one to her husband for bringing it up in the first place. 

 

Mr. Scully chuckled. “Sorry, Mags. I guess it’s not appropriate dinner talk, is it?” he asked their guests. “You probably don’t want to talk shop anyway, whatever it is you’re studying over at that school.”

 

Dana put her fork down and looked at her father. The way he had spat out ‘that school’ with derision agitated her. He really could not go very long without voicing his disappointment in her. “The FBI Academy,” she emphasized for him. 

 

“Right,” he sighed, glancing at his wife at the end of the table. She shook her head slightly, silently asking him to drop it. And he did...with Dana. “What about your new job, Missy? Wanna tell us about the bead store?”

 

Melissa exchanged a look with her sister across from her, and Dana rolled her eyes in commiseration. Melissa calmly answered, “Dad, it’s not a bead store. It’s a metaphysical supply shop.”

 

“What’s a metaphysical supply shop?” Fox asked, interested.

 

Melissa looked at him, narrowing her eyes a bit to gauge whether or not he was being sarcastic. She could tell that he wasn’t. “Well, it’s really kind of a holistic, spiritual community center. We sell things like healing crystals,” Melissa explained, nodding towards her father to justify his obtuse bead comment, “but we also have events and workshops. Yesterday we had a reiki master come and speak.”

 

Fox nodded politely, and Dana suppressed an eye roll that would not be in solidarity with her sister this time. They had had an argument last time they spoke on the phone about the merits of some of this pseudoscience hippie nonsense. 

 

Charlie raised his hands, wiggling his fingers at Fox. “It’s witches and Satanists, she’s gonna put a spell on you.”

 

“Shut up, Charlie!” hissed Melissa. 

 

Melissa caught Dana smirking at Charlie’s comment, and tried to bring the attention back to her. “Dana, guess who’s in town for the holiday?”

 

Dana shrugged.

 

“Hank,” she said with a sly grin. 

 

Dana’s eyes widened. “Moody?” She glanced at her father and saw him seething at just the mention of the name. Charlie started to snicker loudly, and Dana glared at him. Clarice and Fox looked at each other. This down-home family meal was a lot more awkward than they had expected. 

 

Charlie saw their exchange and decided to offer an explanation. “Hank is Dana’s ex-boyfriend.”

 

They nodded, and Dana said Charlie’s name in a warning tone as Melissa sat back, folding her arms in satisfaction. Charlie continued, relishing being the center of attention and creating mischief, “He’s not really allowed around here--”

 

“Charlie,” said Mrs. Scully.

 

“--because Dad caught them in the back seat of his car,” informed Charlie, looking right at Fox. “You know…” He made a circle with the fingers on one hand and pushed his index finger in and out through the circle several times.

 

“Charles Henry!” Mrs. Scully scolded, appalled, and Mr. Scully slammed his open palm on the table. 

 

“Enough!” he growled. “Charlie, go to your room. Dana, I don’t want that boy coming around here. Is that understood?”

 

She nodded. Fox could see from his peripheral that her cheeks were red. Charlie flicked her ponytail as he walked by, and she turned to punch him, landing her fist solidly on his bicep before he could jump out of her reach. “Ouch!” he shrieked.

 

Melissa caught Dana’s eye and mouthed, “Sorry.” Dana shrugged, letting her know it was okay and went back to her plate of food. The sounds of silverware clinking and people wordlessly eating their dinner filled the room. 

 

Dana remained quiet for the rest of the meal. Her parents made some attempts at conversation to smooth things over: something about her Aunt Olive’s recent trip to Ireland, and who her father liked for the upcoming football games. She was pouting, though. Her father had treated her like a child. She was nearly twenty years old, and she had been told that a “boy” she didn’t even know was in town couldn’t come over. It was humiliating, and also made her feel like her dad would never see her as an adult who could make her own decisions. 

 

It didn’t even matter to her if she saw Hank while she was here. He had been a fun boyfriend for her last year of high school, but they weren’t right for each other. It was a mutual and amicable break-up—very grown-up, if she said so herself. 

 

By the time they were finished with dessert, Dana had worked past it all in her head. Everyone else seemed to be over it as well. She even shared a warm-hearted moment with her father. He began to quote a line from  _ Moby Dick _ and she had finished it.   

 

“‘To enjoy bodily warmth, some small part of you must be cold, for there is no quality in this world that is not what it is merely by contrast. Nothing exists in itself,’” he had stated, his eyes on his youngest daughter. He winked at her and continued, “‘If you flatter yourself that you are all over comfortable, and have been so a long time, then you cannot be said to be comfortable anymore. For this reason, a sleeping apartment should never be furnished with a fire, which is one of the luxurious discomforts of the rich.’”

 

Dana smiled, accepted his truce, and completed the quote, “‘For the height of this sort of deliciousness is to have nothing but the blanket between you and your snugness and the cold of the outer air. Then there you lie like the one warm spark in the heart of an arctic crystal.’” 

 

“Glad to have you home, Starbuck,” he said to her, then raised his wine glass, “To that one warm spark in all our arctic hearts.” 

 

Everyone clinked glasses and drank to the patriarch’s charming literary toast. Fox was in awe of what had transpired over dinner. He could never imagine anything remotely close to this happening at one of his family’s dinners. And he was a bit envious of Dana’s relationship with her father. It seemed complicated, but there was a lot of love there. It also made him fall a little harder for Dana. Her independent spirit that had developed amongst these challenging yet loving familial relationships was all the more impressive to him.   

 

***

 

Everyone retired to their rooms for bed. Fox took the sofa in the living room downstairs, feeling awkward about taking Bill Jr.’s room even just for the night. Mrs. Scully stocked him up with blankets and a pillow with a freshly washed case on it. He gave Clarice and Dana a sad puppy dog face as they went upstairs, knowing he was going to miss out on some sexy time. 

 

Clarice changed into her pajamas—an Academy t-shirt and gym shorts. Dana stripped down to her underwear and they got under the covers. Mrs. Scully had made up the bed with clean sheets. There was a lightweight quilted comforter folded at the end that they pulled over them; the air in the room was somewhat chilly. 

 

“I’ll keep you warm,” Dana said suggestively, curling up against Clarice’s side, and snaking her hand under her t-shirt. She cupped her breast and gave it a firm squeeze.

 

Clarice smiled and shifted to face Dana. “You’ll be my one warm spark?”

 

“Mmhmm,” she said, leaning in to kiss her neck. “Did you ever read  _ Moby Dick _ ?” asked Dana before licking her way up to Clarice’s ear and taking her lobe softly between her teeth.

 

“No,” Clarice breathed out.

 

“Well, that part of the book is very homoerotic, two men sharing a bed.” Dana’s palm skidded across Clarice’s hardened nipple, eliciting a sharp hiss from her. “I’ve never had the chance to make a girl come in this bed before, besides myself, of course,” whispered Dana, her breath hot against Clarice’s open mouth. She pressed her lips to hers, and teased gently with the tip of her tongue, then drawing back. “I’m gonna eat you out so good that you’re going to come on my mouth so fuckin’ hard, all sloppy and wet.”

 

“Oh god,” Clarice moaned.

 

Dana kissed her again as if in prelude to her aforementioned promise, sliding her tongue aimlessly across her lips and against Clarice’s eager tongue pushing out to meet it. Then they heard a soft knock at the door, and quickly pulled away from each other, Dana bringing the sheet further up to cover her nakedness. 

 

Mrs. Scully poked her head in, and if she saw their flushed faces or the panic in their eyes she made no indication of it. She came all the way into the room, a broad smile on her face. “My goodness, it’s a good thing you both are so petite—you’re practically on top of each other in that little bed as it is!” The girls giggled nervously. “I brought you an extra blanket.” She placed a folded red flannel blanket at the end of the bed.

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Scully,” Clarice croaked, her voice still low and husky from their foreplay. She cleared her throat, self-consciously. 

 

“You can call me Maggie, dear.” 

 

Clarice nodded, and Dana said, “Thanks, Mom,” hoping to get her out of the room.

 

“Well, good night.” Mrs. Scully left, and Dana wasted no time returning to her task at hand. She threw the covers off of them and straddled Clarice’s hips, pushing her shirt up to her neck. Clarice’s pale pink nipples stood perked atop her soft mounds. Dana descended on them, sucking one into her mouth and then the other, leaving wet trails between them with her tongue. 

Clarice hummed in pleasure, careful not to be too loud, but knowing that by the time Dana was finished with her she would not be of the right mind to control it. Dana grinded her hips into Clarice, their pelvises pressing together, stimulating them both with the pressure on their mons. If they were not wearing clothes, their clits would have rubbed against each other. Dana let out a loaded sigh as she realized this and at the pleasurable sensation it created. Clarice, realizing it too, sat up, wrapping her arms around Dana and hugging her close, placing soft kisses along her collarbone.

 

Dana continued to rock her hips, getting them both worked up, their breathy sighs filling the room. The bed frame groaned a bit with their movement, but neither of them noticed, or cared, for that matter. Clarice hadn’t really understood the appeal of fucking in Dana’s family home or in her childhood bed as her own childhood had been less than Arcadian, but she was beginning to see the allure. It was illicit, naughty, exhilarating. And the way it aroused Dana was thrilling. There was something a little bit different about the passion it incited in her. Dana oozed sexuality; she was walking, talking sex on a stick. Clarice had gotten to see different sides of her sensual nature, and just when she thought there were no more surprises to be had, a new facet gleamed, shining in the light of Dana’s lustful glow.

 

Clarice moaned, “I’m so wet for you,” punctuating her statement with a whimper. 

 

Dana placed her hands on Clarice’s cheeks and kissed her deeply. Then she pulled away, shifted back a little, and looked down at Clarice’s lap. There was a dark, wet spot on her heather grey shorts. Dana smirked, chuckling softly, and pushed herself further down Clarice’s body, grabbing the waistband and peeling her shorts and panties down. Clarice reclined back on her elbows, watching Dana rid her of her clothing.

 

Dana settled between her legs, rubbing Clarice’s pussy with the pads of her fingers. The excess of arousal made her labia slippery, her folds dewy and inviting—Dana almost started salivating at the sight and of the luxurious texture under her fingertips. She played with her opening a little more, spreading her lips apart, fingering just inside of her, before leaning forward to press her mouth against her. 

 

Clarice’s breath hitched on a sharp intake. She was already so stimulated and oversensitive that the heat from Dana’s mouth sent a jolt through her. Dana made good on her word and ate her out with reckless abandon, her tongue and lips felt like they were everywhere and honed in on the erogenous spots, all at once. It was overwhelming. Her pussy pulsed the way it did when she got worked up almost to the point of release, but not ready to orgasm. It was like a pre-orgasmic state that she’s only ever had from sex with Dana. It was also an indication that she would come hard, and Dana, that little minx, had predicted it. 

 

She grabbed the pillow beside her head and covered her face with it. Dana’s tongue plunged deep inside her as her fingers rubbed fast over her clit. Clarice’s hips bucked, and then she was coming, screaming into the pillow. Dana continued her ministrations, but at a lighter intensity, trying to draw out Clarice’s climax. The corners of her mouth curved up into a satisfied grin as she withdrew her tongue and softly lapped at Clarice’s dripping, quivering cunt. 

 

Clarice threw the pillow to the side lest she suffocate herself, all those heavy breaths with nowhere to go as she stifled her cries of passion. Dana kissed her way back up her body, leaving moist tracks from the wetness on her lips, cheeks, and chin. When she got up to face Clarice, she smiled. 

 

“Go ahead and say it. You earned it.”

 

Dana laughed. “I told you so.”

 

“All right, on your hands and knees, G Woman,” Clarice said, tapping Dana’s hip.

 

Dana’s eyes flashed with excitement, and she eagerly did as she was told. Clarice positioned herself behind Dana, facing her backside. She ran her hands across the expanse of Dana’s back and down to her ass, gripping her soft curves. Sliding her underwear down slowly, she breathed in to smell Dana’s scent. It was mixed with her own, the sex in the air contained and hanging heavy in the small room. Clarice put her hand to Dana’s cunt, fingering her entrance and finding her wet and swollen. She knew what it was like to become so aroused from performing oral sex on someone else; she often got close to the point of coming just by going down on Dana.

 

Clarice arranged herself similarly to Dana, her face level with her pussy. She dipped her head down, burying her face between her cheeks, her tongue prodding at her sex and the taut skin at her taint. 

 

“Yesss,” Dana hissed, lowering down to her elbows.

 

The shift made her butt lift up a little higher, and Clarice moved to sit behind her so she could use her hands, which she did, first by skating them underneath and cradling Dana’s tits while nipping at the soft skin of her ass. She rolled her nipples between her fingers, inciting a breathy moan from Dana, before bringing them back to her bottom. She spread her open and gently spit, a small drip of saliva falling from her lips down into the crack of Dana’s ass. 

 

When Dana felt the trickle, cool and wet on her asshole, she dropped her head down and bit the back of her hand to keep from crying out. She was about to get her ass eaten while she was just two doors down from her parents, and by a woman, no less. The utter impropriety of it just turned her on more.

 

Clarice caught the drip with the tip of her tongue and massaged the surface of her tight opening. She stroked and licked, and then jabbed inside her, feeling Dana tense up and then relax. This was something she had never done until she started sleeping with Dana. She was always introducing Clarice to new things. Clarice had been somewhat of a traditionalist in the bedroom, and Dana widened her horizons, showing her different ways to spice things up. 

 

She remembered the first time Dana had rimmed her. Clarice had, at first, laughed it off, turning over onto her back telling Dana that she didn’t do that. Dana had stopped, patiently talked to her, asked her questions, not judging or pushing her, and by the end of it Clarice had her ass in the air, Dana’s tongue buried inside her, as she climaxed so intensely that it brought tears to her eyes.

 

After she had experienced how good it felt, she worked her courage up to return the favor, but it had taken her a couple weeks. She did it while they were having a threesome with Fox. Dana was sucking his cock, and Clarice decided to try it while she was distracted with the task. She must’ve gotten the hang of it because Dana quickly abandoned the blow job, pushing her ass back towards Clarice, wanting more and urging her on with breathless encouragements. Fox moved so he could watch, and finished himself off as Clarice made Dana come. 

 

They all did it to each other from time to time, Fox wanting in on the fun now that he knew it was on the table, and it was becoming one of Clarice’s favorite sex acts. But who was she kidding, any sex act with Dana was her favorite. 

 

Clarice smiled against Dana’s ass as she thought about this, then wiggled her tongue deeper inside. She brought her hand around to finger Dana’s clit, and in no time, she felt Dana’s asshole tighten around her tongue as she came.

 

Fox laid awake on the living room sofa, staring at the ceiling. He kept hearing the occasional squeak of a bed frame. Dana’s room was directly above him. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine what they were doing, how they were fucking, then he pictured Dana’s face—envisioning how she looks when she comes. His jealous pout turned into a grin, and he turned over on his side to settle into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lines from The X-Files "Syzygy" were written by Chris Carter  
> The line from The X-Files "Theef" was written by Vince Gilligan, John Shiban, and Frank Spotnitz


	2. Chapter 2

“Hike!” 

 

Clarice snapped the ball back into Mr. Scully’s hands. Bill Jr. took off running towards one end of the yard, trying to shake Fox who was covering him. Clarice broke past Charlie to get open in the makeshift end zone. Both Mr. Scully and Bill saw that she was wide open, but Bill wanted the ball so he rammed into Fox, causing him to stumble and fall. 

 

“Dad, I’m open!”

 

He had already thrown it to Clarice who caught it easily and jogged the few steps to score a touchdown. Dana, who made it to her just a little too late, gave her opponent a high-five in the name of sportsmanship and then a light smack on the ass. The girls smiled at each other, reveling in these little gestures that looked entirely innocent on the outside.

 

“4-2, Team Ahab!” Mr. Scully yelled out, cheerfully.

 

Fox came up to Clarice and Dana, rubbing his backside. “What’s the deal with your brother? He totally body-checked me.”

 

“No deal. He’s just a prick.”

 

“And all those cracks about the Marvin the Martian balloon during the parade. The fuck was that?” Fox had briefly spoken about aliens at the breakfast table, prompted by something Melissa had brought up, but it had earned him a dramatic scoff and eye roll from Bill Jr. who had just arrived home from the Naval Academy. “He doesn’t like me.”

 

“He doesn’t like anyone. Try not to take it personally,” Dana said.

 

“Starling!” beckoned Mr. Scully. “Huddle up!”

 

The respective teams conferred and were about to break for the next play when they heard the low rumble of a sports car revving its engine and then park in front of the house. 

 

“Hello, Scullys!” called out Hank Moody, waving. Only Charlie waved back, an amused grin on his face. Hank got out of the black Porsche practically dressed in a matching outfit—faded black jeans slung low on his hips, a black t-shirt, and a worn black leather jacket. “Ahoy Ahab,” he said, winking behind his dark sunglasses and giving him a cheeky, half-cocked salute.

 

Mr. Scully didn’t acknowledge him, but said, “Dana.”

 

“Yeah, Dad, I know,” she replied, walking out to meet Hank before he made it fully into the yard, and a painfully awkward situation had the chance to ensue.

 

“Geez, tough crowd,” said Hank, looking at all the gawking faces on the lawn.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I just wanted to say ‘hi.’” 

 

“You could’ve called,” she retorted, “and I would’ve told you not to come.”   
  


“See? That’s why I had to come.”

 

Dana relaxed the feigned sternness on her face and smiled. “It’s good to see you.”

 

“You too, Red.”

 

She laughed. “‘Red.’ That’s so cliche. Aren’t you an English major?”

 

“Cliche?” he said, pretending to be offended. “I would say ‘classic.’”

 

“Dana, c’mon! We’re waiting on you,” whined Bill.

 

She looked back and nodded, then turned to Hank and made a jerk-off motion with her hand. 

 

He chuckled. “Junior’s panties are still in a bunch, eh?”

 

“Yes,” affirmed Dana, “perpetually.” She linked her arm in his and walked him towards the driver’s seat of his car. “You’ve gotta go now.” 

 

“Meet me out back.” 

 

“When?” 

 

“Five minutes.”

 

“You’re nuts.”

 

“C’mon. For old time’s sake.” He lowered his sunglasses and flashed her his puppy dog eyes. 

 

It reminded Dana of the look Fox had given her and Clarice as they went up the stairs to bed the night before. Then it struck her that Fox and Hank had a spooky resemblance. “Fine,” she said, opening the car door and pushing him in.

 

He started the car, then looked at Dana’s family and friends. “Vaya con Dios, jive turkeys!” he hollered brazenly. Dana tried to stifle her laughter.  _ At least it wasn’t his signature “mothafuckaaah,” _ she thought and attempted to put on a serious face as she rejoined the group on the lawn.

 

“Sorry, Ahab,” she said.

 

He grunted something that sounded like lukewarm appeasement, then spurred the game back into action. On the next play, Dana faked a misstep, claiming she rolled her ankle. She received a few skeptical stares as she hobbled towards the front door, including one from Fox, but they seemed to buy it.   

 

Bill Jr. fussed, apparently not caring about her injury, “Now the teams are uneven.”

 

“I’ll send Missy out. I just want to ice this right away.”  

 

It was easy to convince Melissa to take her place—her sister, having had enough of kitchen duty, took off her apron and went outside. Dana grabbed some ice from the freezer so her story would check out with her mom who was barely paying attention, trying to get Thanksgiving dinner for eight on the table.

 

She snuck, quietly, out the back door, through the yard to where the woods butted up against her parent’s property. All the teenagers in the neighborhood used these woods for their adolescent misdeeds: smoking, drinking, sex, getting high. There was a clearing nearby where she had played her first spin-the-bottle game and got to kiss Dane Kellerman, the debate team captain, on whom she had had a major crush. Beginner’s luck was on her side that night because she also got to kiss the head cheerleader, Gretchen Waverly. She hadn’t had a crush on her before, but did so after their kiss, which was her first with a girl. 

 

Dana smelled cigarette smoke as she got closer to their spot. She and Hank had a spot in these woods. They would meet there occasionally and talk and fuck and get stoned—more frequently once he was unofficially banned from her home. He was leaning against a tree, the one he had carved their initials into.  _ Another schmaltzy cliche, _ Dana thought. But, then again, he’d always been a hopeless romantic despite his rambunctious, playboy attitude. 

 

She didn’t say anything, but walked up and held her hand out for his cigarette. He gave it to her and she took a long drag. As she exhaled, Hank stepped closer to her, breathing in the smoke that billowed from her slightly parted lips. They were looking at each other’s mouths, both thinking about kissing one another, but holding back for this seductive game of push and pull. 

 

Finally, Hank broke the silence, his voice husky and low, “Your friends. Which one are you fucking?”

 

“How do you know they’re my friends?” She blew a puff of smoke in his face. 

 

“The cutesy, matching Quantico shirts, for starters.”

 

“Ah,” conceded Dana.

 

“Also, the guy seemed very interested in me.”

 

“Maybe he fancies you.”

 

This flustered Hank slightly. “No, I mean, interested in me in regards to you,” he explained. “And since when do you say things like ‘fancies?’ Spend a lot of time with the Brits there at the FBI, do ya?”

 

“Well, I did fuck my British professor,” Dana said cooly. “Or should I say I shagged her?”

 

He leveled his eyes on her. “You did not.”

 

“I did.”

 

“Sounds like something I would do.”

 

“And yet…” Dana shrugged and placed the cigarette between Hank’s lips. 

 

“So, you and Mr. Special Agent,” he mumbled around the cigarette. “You’re bumping uglies?”

 

Dana nodded. “And with  _ Miss _ Special Agent.”

 

Hank chuckled, then his face went slack when he saw she meant it. “Both?”

 

“Yes. Sometimes at the same time. In fact, she made me come just last night—gave me the most incredible rim job.” She took the cigarette back, licked her lips and took another puff. 

 

“Oooh, Dana Katherine Scully, you little slut,” he said with an impressed grin.

 

“Takes one to know one.”

 

“It was more than sex with you,” admitted Hank. “You know I’ll always have a love for you, Red.”

 

“Love. Is that all you men think about?”

 

He looked at her with a touch of awe in his eyes. “That’s a good line.”

 

Dana sucked on the cigarette, then stubbed it out on the tree behind Hank, bringing her face close to his. The smoke floated out of her mouth between them in enchanting, romanticized swirls. He leaned in. His lips almost touched hers. “Fuck me, Moody,” she whispered.

 

Thus ended their flirty game of teasing. That playfulness metamorphosed into raw, heated carnality. Their lips smashed together, teeth nipped at soft flesh, tongues prodded, hands fondled and tugged at their oppressive clothing. Hank sucked at her breast beneath layers of cotton and spandex. He bit down around her nipple, inciting a moan from her. She pushed her shorts and underwear down, and they fell to her ankles. Hank unbuckled his belt, releasing his erection from his pants. His jeans inched down his thighs, and he fell back against the tree, Dana having used his chest for balance while she tried to kick off her bottoms which were stuck around her tennis shoes that were still on her feet. 

 

He slid down to sit on the dirt ground—a clump of damp, dead leaves cushioning his ass. She straddled his hips and lowered onto him. They groaned together as his dick filled her tight canal. Dana began rocking her pelvis in slow, tormenting arcs.

 

“Fuuuck,” he growled.

 

They breathed heavily into each other’s mouths, against each other’s cheeks—the air between them thick and moist. Hank had his hands under her shirt, gripping her waist. Hers were on his shoulders, steadying her and her movements. It had been quite some time since they had done this, but Dana was able to read him like it was just yesterday. The staccato breaths, the tightening and untightening of his bruising grip, the sporadic and aimless jerk of his hips. He would come soon, but she wasn’t quite there yet.

 

“I told you to fuck me, but I’m the one fucking you,” she taunted. “College is turning you into a lazy lover, man.” Dana knew he wouldn’t stand to be called lazy in that department. He thought of himself as a modern-day Voltaire—love and sex were his forte, and pleasuring women was well within his wheelhouse. 

 

Dana smirked as he struggled to rise to stand with her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him as he turned them, pressing her roughly against the tree, making her whimper with delight. He pumped into her, hard and fast. The abrasive bark of the tree scraped her skin, a blunted knot jutted into her lower back, uncomfortably, but he was fucking her now, relentlessly, wildly—his big, throbbing cock thrusting deep inside of her. “Yessss,” she hissed as her orgasm crested.

 

She cried out loudly, the sound bouncing off the trees in the otherwise quiet grove. He felt her clench around his shaft and he came, too, grunting hot puffs of air against her neck, his teeth on her collarbone. Eventually, her legs relaxed around his waist and he gently lowered her down until she was standing, albeit unsteadily, on her feet. 

 

She breathed out a long, sated sigh, her eyelids drooping blissfully. “Your track record for giving me mind-blowing orgasms remains intact.”

 

He slumped against the tree next to her with a huff of relief and a little chuckle.

 

“And I was hoping to go back to the house smelling of cigarettes  _ and _ sex,” she mused. 

 

Hank reached down and fingered her pussy, coating his digit in their combined cum. Then he dabbed just behind her ears and on the inside of each wrist. Dana laughed. He put his finger into his mouth and sucked off the excess. “God, I forgot how fucking good you taste,” he said.  

 

***

 

“Oh shoot,” Mrs. Scully groused. “I forgot the cranberry sauce.”

 

Clarice looked down at the table in front of her at a delicate serving dish piled high with a ruby red, glistening fruit mixture. It was the kind of Thanksgiving side dish that was only done up like this on tv shows or in culinary magazines. 

 

“Um…” she said, trailing off. 

 

Mrs. Scully turned and saw what she was looking at. “Oh, no, not that cranberry sauce, the awful canned jelly kind. William has to have it because it reminds him of his mother.” She started to unknot her apron.

 

“We can run to the store for you,” Fox offered.

 

“Would you? That would be so helpful. The turkey still has another hour so you have plenty of time.”

 

After the football game, everyone had dispersed to do their own thing. Dana was in the shower, her ankle having healed rather quickly, Charlie was playing Nintendo in his room, Melissa was reading out on the porch, and Bill could be heard talking his father’s ear off about the Naval Academy in the study. Fox and Clarice had wanted to pitch in and help Mrs. Scully, so they were setting the table with the family’s nice linens and antique silverware. 

 

They drove Will’s little car up to the market in town. Clarice could tell that something was on his mind, but didn’t press him. He sighed, and all she had to do was give him a look and he started talking. 

 

“I think Scully went and fucked that Hank guy.”

 

“And?”

 

“And, well...I didn’t like the look of him. He seems like a real asshole.”

 

Clarice pursed her lips.

 

“I’m not jealous,” he stated, then groaned, “Okay, yes, I am. I am really fucking jealous.”

 

“You know she’s gonna sleep with who she wants to. You’ve got to accept it or you shouldn’t be in this.”

 

“It doesn’t bother you?”

 

Clarice shook her head.

 

“Even when it’s with other chicks?”

 

“Nope.” 

 

He hummed contemplatively. “Women are much more emotionally evolved than men, aren’t they?”

 

Clarice chuckled and nodded. “Professor Gibson had the best answer for that. Did you ever hear it?”

 

“No, what’d she say?”

 

“That maleness is a sort of birth defect, and that the basic human form is female.”

 

“I’m inclined to agree with her.”

 

“You also had this problem with Ed Jerse.”

 

“She got a tattoo with the guy!” he exclaimed, trying to justify. Clarice just raised her eyebrows. “A permanent marking on her skin that will forever be associated with that creep.”

 

“You gotta get over it, man. It’s your problem, don’t make it hers. That’s not fair.”

 

“I know, I know. You’re right.”

 

They drove in silence for a bit, Clarice letting Fox stew in his inner turmoil.

 

***

 

When they got back, Fox went looking for Dana upstairs and found her in the hallway coming out of her room.

 

“Hey,” she said, not noticing the fire behind his eyes. 

 

He answered her nonchalant greeting by pinning her against the wall and kissing her. It took her by surprise, but she was the one to deepen the kiss first. He pressed his growing erection into her belly, and she mewled her satisfaction. 

 

Fox released her and stepped back—the fear of someone walking up getting the better of him. She looked at him, wide-eyed. “I’ve wanted to do that all day,” he said, out of breath and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. 

 

“What are you gonna do about that?” asked Dana with a smirk and a nod to his crotch. 

 

He looked down the hall towards the stairs and then the other way, then grabbed her hand pulling her to the room at the end—her parent’s bedroom. She followed closely behind him, excited at what his actions were suggesting. 

 

Fox closed the door behind them, quietly, then turned to see Dana standing there, hands on her hips, looking at him expectantly—not waiting for an explanation, but for him to make the next move. 

 

She didn’t need him to explain; she knew exactly what he was doing and why. The look on his face when Hank drove off and the suspicion in his eyes when she faked her injury indicated his wariness. Then when they had come back in from the football game, she had just barely made it back to the house. She was trying to sneak upstairs undetected, but ran into him. He plucked a leaf out of her hair and cocked his head, knowingly. Dana smiled at him sheepishly, then slipped by him and ran up the stairs. 

 

He was jealous. There had been a rough jealousy fuck that he initiated shortly after her night with Jerse. Dana never fucked someone else with the intent to make Fox jealous, but his occasional possessive reaction to it only aroused her. If his issue with it ever developed into an issue for her, they would need to have a discussion, but, it seemed, these infrequent incidences were solved with sex—dirty, brutal sex. Her cunt dampened with arousal at the anticipation that they were about to have that kind of sex in her parent’s bedroom. 

 

He stood close to her, towering over her petite frame. The look in her eyes challenged him. Fox leaned down and teased her with his lips, not quite touching and pulling away every time she tried to make contact. Then, catching her unaware, he wrapped his long arms around her and pulled her close, crushing her mouth with his, pushing his tongue past her lips. She moaned.

 

Fox walked them towards the bed. He broke the kiss, took her by the shoulders and spun her to face the bed. She gasped at his quick, forceful movements. He bent her over the foot of the bed and ran his hands down her body, trailing the outer edges of her breasts, settling at the hem of her dress. He had rarely seen her in skirts or dresses. Her family dressed nice for holiday meals, and the one Dana had chosen was simple, but still sexy as hell. It fell to mid-thigh and his fingertips danced at the edge before he pulled it up to her waist, her cotton-clad ass presented before him. 

 

Fox rubbed between her thighs, the fabric covering her sex becoming soaked as she pressed back into his hand. She heard him unbuckle his belt, and then his pants hit the floor around his ankles. He exhaled deeply, and she wondered if he had stroked his cock with his hand. Just hearing the sounds of him getting ready to fuck her was agonizing. He was going slowly, dragging it out, and she was getting wetter by the second. 

 

Finally, she felt him peel down her panties, and the head of his penis pushed against her swollen cunt. His hands went to her hips and he bucked into her, sheathing himself fully inside her in one brusque motion. She drew in a sharp breath, stopping herself from crying out. The sudden invasion was intense, and her pussy was wet and ready, his cock sliding in easily, but it was the depth and the force that startled her. There was a slight bit of pain when the tip of his dick pressed against her cervix so suddenly, but most of the stars behind her closed eyes were from the pleasure. 

 

He pulled out and repeated the motion over and over, just as hard, penetrating her deep—she knew it was coming each time, but could still not prepare herself for his merciless thrusts. 

 

Mr. Scully stood at the base of the stairs and called out to someone in the kitchen. 

 

Fox stopped, buried deep inside Dana, and listened. It seemed safe to continue, so he drew his cock completely out of her and rammed into her again. Then they heard the footsteps on the stairs. Someone was coming up, and by the heaviness of the footfalls, it was Mr. Scully. 

 

Fox began to panic; his grip on Dana’s hips loosened. “We’re not going anywhere until you make me come,” she informed him. 

 

Mr. Scully was at the top of the stairs and he began to make his way down the hallway. 

 

Still, Fox hesitated, and Dana continued to goad him. “I’ve been caught by him before. I can handle it.” Then she turned and looked at him over her shoulder, “Can you?”

 

He tightened his grip on her hip with one hand and brought his other to her hair, tangling his fingers through the fiery strands. He pulled out and drove back in with a strong, deliberate jerk of his pelvis, tugging at her hair. A wicked grin spread across her lips and she whimpered. He could’ve sworn she made the noise on purpose. He pumped his hips, the movements becoming quicker as he anticipated disaster: Mr. Scully walking in on him balls deep in his youngest daughter on his own bed. His face was flush with exertion and stress. 

 

Mr. Scully stopped at the door of Charlie’s room. 

 

They could hear the two of them having a conversation, muffled by the walls. Well, Fox could hear; the sound was drowned out for Dana by a euphoric buzz that sounded in her ears as her orgasm built. She wasn’t even aware that she was moaning. 

 

Fox folded his body over her backside, still pumping in and out of her, and covered her mouth with his hand. The weight of him on top of her, the delicious friction of his cock against her sensitive walls, the looming danger of being caught, sent her over the edge. Her teeth bit down on one of his fingers and her cunt seized up around him, causing him to come, too. He grunted against her shoulder and then pulled them both up to standing. Fox grabbed at his pants and pulled them up, a little dizzy from not having time to indulge his climax. 

 

“Under the bed,” she said, and they both dropped to the floor and rolled underneath, pulling the dust ruffle down to conceal themselves. 

 

The door handle turning sounded loudly inside the room. Dana peeked out and gasped, covering her mouth. Her underwear lay crumpled on the floor at the foot of the bed. Fox looked at her in horror. She snuck her hand out, hoping that from the angle of the bedroom door, this spot wasn’t visible. She grabbed them and pulled her hand back in quickly. Seconds later her father’s shoes stepped into that very spot. 

 

The bed frame groaned as Mr. Scully sat on the bed. They watched as he kicked his sneakers off and then went into the master bathroom, leaving the door opened. They heard him turn the shower on and waited until they were sure he was actually in the shower to make their escape. 

 

Once inside Dana’s room, Fox bent over and put his head between his legs, the close call making him faint. 

 

Dana flung herself on the bed, her hand over her own racing heart. “I can’t fucking believe how close that was.” 

 

“My life flashed before my eyes,” Fox said, short-winded. 

 

Dana started giggling which turned into an uncontrollable cackle. Fox couldn’t help but join in and he laid down beside her and laughed until he had tears in his eyes. He found her hand between them, still clutching her panties. 

 

“You were a bad girl, Scully,” he said, propping up on his elbow to look at her. She gazed up at him and smiled, soft chuckles still emanating from her chest. “So I think I’ll keep these in my pocket during dinner.” He snagged the underwear from her hand and tucked them into his pant’s pocket, smirking slyly at her. 

 

She looked at him aghast. “You mean..?”

 

“That’s right, Scully. You’re going commando for Thanksgiving dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line from The X-Files "Jose Chung's 'From Outer Space'" was written by Darin Morgan  
> The line from The Fall "Beauty Hath Strange Power" was written by Allan Cubitt


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie stood listening at Dana’s bedroom door. Melissa came up the stairs and looked at him suspiciously. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

He put his finger up to shush her and then waved her over. “Dana’s friends are having sex in there,” he whispered.

 

Melissa widened her eyes in shock, then, against her better judgment, leaned in to listen for herself. 

 

“Yeah, lick my pussy,” came a voice from the other side of the door.

 

Melissa’s jaw dropped as she looked at Charlie who could barely contain his excitement. “Oh my god,” she mouthed to him. “We shouldn’t be listening to this,” said Melissa, and started to push him away.

 

“Hey, have you seen the girls?” Fox asked from the end of the hallway.

 

Charlie and Melissa, agog, looked at Fox, then at each other, then at the closed door, then back at Fox.

 

“If you’re…” Melissa trailed off, pointing to Fox as he came towards them. He knocked on the door. 

 

They heard some scrambling from whoever was in the room and a couple of urgent whispers, then the door opened, and Dana stood there, looking slightly disheveled, with Clarice standing behind her with reddened cheeks.

 

“Oooooh my god!” shrieked Charlie. Dana gave him a confused glare and he ran down the hall to his room, laughing hysterically. 

 

Melissa was frozen, rendered speechless with a stunned expression on her face. Dana looked at her, questioningly. 

 

Fox didn’t know what was going on. He glanced at Melissa, then Dana, and shrugged at her. “ _ The Exorcist _ is playing at 7:30 if you guys want to go,” he said. That’s why he had come looking for them. He had gone for a run in the morning in an attempt to burn off the exorbitant amount of Mrs. Scully’s cooking he had eaten the day before. The marquee for the little nickelodeon theater said they were doing a screening of the horror film. He knew it was Dana’s favorite. 

 

“Yeah, sounds good,” she answered, then gave Melissa another curious look. “Wanna go, Missy?”

 

“Hm?” She shook her head trying to snap out of her shocked fog. “No,” said Melissa to Dana. She glanced nervously at Fox next to her. “No, no thank you,” she repeated.

 

Dana furrowed her brow at her and watched as she turned and walked away towards the stairs, looking somewhat dazed. “I don’t know what that’s about,” she said, stepping aside, letting Fox into the room. 

 

“Do you think she heard us?” asked Clarice.

 

Dana thought for a second, then shook her head, “Nah.”

 

“You two were seriously in here fucking just now?” 

 

Dana and Clarice looked at each other, then back at Fox and shrugged in unison. 

 

“Well, can’t say I blame you.” 

 

He sat down on the bed, and the two girls tackled him, laughing as he started to tickle their sides.

 

***

 

Later, when they got back from the movie, Melissa pulled Dana aside. “I know this is none of my business, but is Clarice cheating on Fox with you?”

 

Dana rolled her eyes, laughing lightly to herself. “So you did hear us.”

 

“It’s not like I was snooping, but Charlie was. We thought it was the two of them and then he walked up…”

 

“She’s not cheating on him.”

 

Melissa waited for more of an explanation. 

 

“We are all together,” hinted Dana.

 

She still wasn’t getting it—her brow knitted in confusion.

 

“She sleeps with him.  _ I _ sleep with him. I sleep with her. I sleep with  _ them _ .” She ticked each sentence off with her fingers and affected a bored tone, like this situation was mundane and commonplace.

 

“What?!” Melissa whispered harshly. 

 

Dana shrugged her shoulders. “It works.”

 

“Dana, that sounds perverse. Someone is bound to get hurt.”

 

“Well, we’ve managed for almost a year, so I think we’re okay,” Dana assured her. “But thanks for your concern,” she added with a bit of sarcasm. Dana patted her forearm and left her standing there, still stunned. 

 

***

 

It was Sunday morning and the family was all out in the driveway saying their goodbyes. 

 

“Good sailing, Ahab,” Dana said, saluting her father. 

 

He smiled and brought her in for a hug. “I love you, Starbuck.”

 

She turned to Charlie and punched him in the shoulder, “Later, buttmunch,” she said. 

 

“See ya, nerd,” he replied. 

 

Melissa pushed him away playfully and embraced her sister. “Love you, sis,” she whispered in her ear. “They’re lucky to have you,” Melissa said pulling back and nodding towards Clarice and Fox who were saying goodbye to Mrs. Scully. She had seen the way the three of them were around each other after knowing about their special relationship. Melissa decided she didn’t need to worry about her little sister after all. 

 

Dana smiled. “Love you, Missy.”

 

Having said their goodbyes to everybody else, Clarice and Fox found themselves standing awkwardly next to Bill Jr. He leered at Fox and said, “Good luck with your search for the truth.” Fox looked at him blankly, the sarcasm in his voice made him want to punch him in his smug face. 

 

Bill continued, “You really think you’re going to go down in history proving the existence of extraterrestrials, don’t you?”

 

Fox stepped close to him and said in a low voice, “I probably won’t go down in history, but I do go down on your sister.”

 

Bill’s face went from pale to a deep red and his eyes fixed a stone-cold stare on Fox. Clarice caught his attention with a nod of her head. “Yeah, so do I,” she said with a smirk. 

 

They left him standing there, fuming, steam practically coming out of his ears, and joined Dana and Melissa.

 

Mrs. Scully gave them all one last hug, and then they piled into the tiny car and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line from The X-Files "Beyond The Sea" was written by Glen Morgan and James Wong  
> The line from Californication "Hell-A Woman" was written by Tom Kapinos (The inspiration to use this line came from a tweet by @nazmuko who also happens to be an amazing fic writer.)


	4. Epilogue

Dana was putting the finishing touches on the table—her handwritten place cards. She knew it was kinda cheesy and a bit over the top, but this was her first year hosting Thanksgiving, she wanted to make it nice—special. 

 

She had written "Ahab" for her father and on Charlie’s she wrote “Buttmunch” in the same fancy scrawl. Dana chuckled at her own joke as she placed it on the plate. 

 

“It looks great, Scully,” Fox said, coming to stand behind her. He squeezed her shoulders and kissed the back of her head. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

She double checked each setting then went to look at the kids’ table. It would be a smaller crowd this year; Bill Jr. was not able to make it with his family. Dana was secretly thrilled at this news, and she knew Fox was overjoyed. Charlie’s three boys and Melissa’s twins, plus William made a nice even bunch. 

 

“You didn’t do place cards for the kids?” asked Fox. 

 

“No, they don’t need them.”

 

“But how will I tell the twins apart?”

 

“I don’t know, hit one with a sharpie when they get here,” she mused. 

 

Melissa’s eleven-year-old girls, Emily and Katherine, were identical twins. Really identical. Dana couldn’t tell them apart either, even though she was Emily’s godmother and Katherine was named after her. 

 

William would be the youngest at the kids’ table at four years old, but the twins doted on him, so Dana knew she wouldn’t have to worry about keeping too close an eye on him. She glanced into the family room and saw him cozied up under his blanket watching  _ The Incredibles _ for the hundredth time.

 

A timer sounded in the kitchen. “Time to baste the turkey,” Dana said. 

 

“That’s what she said,” joked Fox. She rolled her eyes and he followed her into the kitchen. 

 

Fox watched as she took the turkey out and coated the bird with the drippings. “Remember our first Thanksgiving together?” 

 

“When you and Clarice came home with me?” He nodded. “How can I forget. I got laid  _ a lot _ over that break,” she said, smirking at him. 

 

“Yeah, it was more like Happy Fucksgiving for you, wasn’t it?” 

 

This garnered him an adorable giggle. “As I recall, you got some action, too.”

 

“I almost had a heart attack, Scully, if that’s what you mean by ‘action,’” he deadpanned.

 

“Oh, you loved it,” she said, putting the turkey back into the oven. 

 

He hugged her as she stood. “I did love it.” Fox kissed her tenderly. She brought her hands to either side of his face, oven mitts still on, and deepened the kiss. Then they both laughed into each other’s mouth, the big, fluffy mitts looking absurd in their periphery. 

 

The doorbell rang and Fox moved to go answer it, but Dana stopped him. 

 

“One last thing, Mulder.” He turned back and saw she was hiking up her dress. She pulled her black lace panties down her legs and stepped out of them. Fox raised his eyebrows and bit his lip. 

 

Dana grinned at him, then put the underwear in his hand, saying seductively, “Hold onto these during dinner for me, will you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, check it, no Scullys died in this universe! =)


End file.
